


Fight for you

by tigragrece



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Kudos: 17





	Fight for you

The fear of Asami because of Akihito was too big, he was lucky to stop it.  
And then calm down Akihito, he finally cried in the arms of Asami "I didn't know what happen, I don't know what happens to me now..."

He couldn't stop crying, he was so close to him, Asami holds him.  
He doesn't understand his brain right now...

Asami caresses his hair and his back "Kitten, I'm here everything will be okay I will be here with you, we Will find what's going on with you..."

He knew he has to do some search and see what's happening to Akihito to save him, he will maybe not sleep a lot because he will watch Akihito.

They are finally back together even if together are in rough shape specially Akihito and Asami will find the truth.


End file.
